DNA microarray chips have proven to be a highly useful tool for studying the vast amounts of information generated in the genomics field. With the focus moving to proteomics, there is now significant interest in analogous protein-analysis chips. Existing methods for protein analysis, such as gel electrophoresis, chromatography, and mass spectrometry, do not readily lend themselves to the high-throughput screening of proteins. To fill this need, the development of protein-analysis chips has become an active area of research. Protein analysis chips have taken several forms, including arrays of antibodies, enzymes, other proteins, ligands, and peptides. Protein analysis chips consisting of peptide libraries offer certain advantages, in particular the potential to completely automate their synthesis. For this reason we propose to develop an instrument that will be capable of the completely automated synthesis of a protein analysis chip consisting of high-density peptide microarrays. The availability of such an instrument makes possible the rapid synthesis of customized chips by researchers working on protein and small molecule screening, epitope mapping, binding studies, and other life sciences related areas. If successful, this project will result in a new instrument that makes possible the rapid synthesis of customized protein analysis chips. Such an instrument would prove useful in high throughput screening of proteins, viruses, small molecules, binding studies, and other health care studies. The proposed instrument could aid in new drug development and new diagnostic test development. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]